


triple seven daydreams

by mido



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, somewhere between episodes 105 and 106
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: i will provide a sense of bullshit confidenceso then can you pretend i'm someone you believe in?





	triple seven daydreams

To say Ai was being overzealous would be an understatement.

 

Of course he’s excited to reunite with his partner after all this time! He’s absolutely sure that if Flame were here, he’d be running to Takeru’s door without so much as a word in Ai’s direction! Roboppi surely felt the same with how they had been vibrating with excitement at just the  _ prospect  _ of getting to see Yusaku again, and Ai couldn’t even blame them with how poorly he masked his own!

 

However, in his heart of hearts, Ai knows that there’s no way things are going to return to how they were before. After all, Roboppi’s got free will, they both have their own bodies thanks to SOL, and his family was dead and gone. Takeru and Aoi both probably hate him for that. He wonders if Jin does too, if Jin even remembers the whole ordeal. He wonders if Yusaku hates him for it, if he hates him for stealing away the bonds so precious to everyone except his own. Ai’s sure there’s no way his origin would forgive him, even with himself still being alive.  _ Not in a million years,  _ Ai thinks, though he knows Yusaku will only last for a hundred. Humans and their brittle bodies.

 

He bites down on his lip. Like hell he’ll let Yusaku’s hatred alone stop him.

 

With Queen out of his way, Zaizen’s the only one keeping him from controlling SOL as a whole, and of course the bastard called in everyone he could think of for protection-- actually employing the Hanoi in addition to the usual squad showed just how desperate he was.  _ A shame,  _ Ai muses,  _ but I guess it’s more fun this way. _

 

He knows Aoi had told Yusaku to sit this one out, to let the rest of them handle it and save himself some more emotional baggage. He also knows there was no way in the world Yusaku would ever let that happen. Which is why he’s here tonight, unlocking the apartment door with the spare key Yusaku keeps hidden outside just in case, and stepping silently into the dark.

 

Roboppi’s old hardware sits forgotten beneath the stairs, a layer of dust having settled upon it from disuse. It’s a bit strange to see the screen dark now, but Ai has to remind himself; Roboppi is no longer just a glorified roomba. They might as well be an Ignis, just without the traumatized six year old but with the same result. Ai supposes he should be patting himself on the back for that, but he doesn’t really understand how such a happy accident happened in the first place either, so he doesn’t bother. Maybe it’s better he doesn’t know.

 

Yusaku looks as uncomfortable in sleep as ever, clearly on the bridge between bad dream and nightmare. Ai wonders if he could slip into his mind unnoticed, but knowing Yusaku’s Link Sense, he’d realize the instant Ai slithered in. So Ai just stands over him, watching his face contort in pain as he clenches his teeth in his slumber. It’s only at this point that Ai stops to consider his plan-- perhaps he shouldn’t be here. Maybe Zaizen had set up a trap specifically for him with Yusaku as the bait. Maybe they were aiming to catch him before he caught them.

 

Ai knows that couldn’t possibly be true, though. Humans never thought that far ahead. Humans that weren’t Yusaku, at least.

 

He walks to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge where Yusaku has curled away from. With very little self control, Ai reaches out and thumbs at a strand of blue hair, marvelling at the silky texture. To be completely honest, he’d always pegged Yusaku as someone who had trouble taking care of himself, and while he wasn’t wrong, the boy had a serious aversion to greasy hair. Ai supposes that’s working in his favor right now, though, so he’s not complaining. Yusaku stirs, and Ai stills his hand for a moment, but his origin settles into a slightly less pinched expression when he continues.  _ Cute, _ Ai thinks.  _ Like a kitten. _

 

He removes his hand and cups Yusaku’s cheek ever so gently so as not to rouse him, turning his resting face slow as a snail to face Ai’s. The latter has to restrain himself from speaking, saying something as simple as  _ Yusaku-chan  _ or something as unexpected as  _ you really are beautiful.  _ No, instead of giving his racing thoughts a voice, Ai does something he’s wanted to do for a very, very long time, ever since he opened his eyes to his savior and doubly his captor that fateful day running from the Hanoi. He leans down and touches his lips, feather light, to Yusaku’s own, the other’s warmth instantly sending waves of heat through this artificial body all the way down to his toes. He closes his eyes and revels in the sensation for a moment.

 

When he opens them, they’re greeted by a vibrant green Ai could never mistake for anyone else. The Ignis pulls away, Yusaku still watching him with groggy eyes, and turns his face so that he can’t tell who he just shared that tender moment with. “Who are you?” Yusaku asks, and amazingly enough, he doesn’t sound at all enraged or fearful. He just sounds a little confused. Ai hunches his shoulders toward himself. He can’t let himself be found this early on.

 

His earrings jingle with the movement, drawing Yusaku’s attention to them. His eyes widen for a split second, but he quickly resumes his poker face. “Ai?” He asks, reaching out to the android at his bedside. Ai flinches at his own name, but he spares a glance over his shoulder at his origin. A gilded gaze meets a grassy one, and at that moment Ai knows there is no hope of escape. Not just from Yusaku’s apartment-- from anywhere.

 

“Ai.” He says it with a sort of conviction now, like he’s trying to convince himself of the truth despite the other’s silence. “Where have you been?” 

 

It’s all Ai can do to not turn around, grab Yusaku like a ragdoll and squeeze the life out of him when he answers. “It doesn’t matter.” He mumbles, lacing his fingers together in his lap and wringing them together. He risks another glance at the other, who’s watching him with a gaze so soft Ai thinks he might melt into it. “I’m back, Yusaku-chan.” 

 

Yusaku does something that billions of simulations run by Lightning and Revolver could’ve never prepared him for, then. He sits up in bed, his pajamas rumpled from his tossing and turning, and wraps his arms around Ai’s shoulders from behind. Ai would stop breathing if he was a human; fortunately his body doesn’t need to breathe. “Welcome home.” Yusaku whispers in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and another wave of heat through his mainframe. “Ai.”

 

Ai isn’t sure there’s anything he can do to stop himself when he whips around and grabs Yusaku by the collar of his pajamas, practically nose to nose with his origin. “Aren’t you going to ask if I’m leaving again?” He whisper-shouts. “Aren’t you going to ask how long I’ll stay this time?” Yusaku just looks at him for a moment with an unreadable, stony expression, which soon is chipped away into one more reminiscent of a high school boy waking up in the middle of the night. “I don’t mind.” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around Ai’s neck. “You have your reasons.” He says, toying with a gold-tipped end of the other’s hair. 

 

A billion simulations couldn’t predict what Ai does next, because Ai doesn’t even know what he’s doing when he does it. He pulls Yusaku in closer as the other threads his hands through Ai’s hair and presses his lips desperately to Yusaku’s. He hopes he can convey how much he’s missed his origin through the kiss alone, how lonely it’s been without the other Ignises, how guilty he feels for taking Roboppi away, how sad it’s been to see Yusaku having nightmares more and more often again. He hopes he can convey just how much he doesn’t  _ want  _ to leave when he slips his tongue discreetly into Yusaku’s mouth and the other meets it with his own, nearly holding onto Ai for dear life.  _ This must be what Heaven feels like _ , Ai thinks offhandedly as he, ever a slave to impulse, undoes the buttons on the front of Yusaku’s pajamas and places a hand on his pale chest, marvelling at how smooth yet imperfect his skin is. So human, so human.

 

He finds himself getting more and more carried away by the second, with every sigh echoed from Yusaku’s throat serving only to rile him up further. Ai runs his hand from Yusaku’s chest over his shoulder, edging off the garment and revealing even more skin, but the other doesn’t seem to mind, just letting Ai run wild while he tangles his fingers into the rivers of black hair tumbling down around Ai’s shoulders and pulls him closer, if that’s possible. “Yusaku.” He breaks the kiss for a moment, and Yusaku’s hot breath mingles with cool into condensation on his lower lip.  _ “Yusaku.” _

 

His origin doesn’t answer verbally, because who would need to in this situation? No, instead he just moves his hands to Ai’s shoulders and gently pushes him back onto the bed and straddles his hips as he cups Ai’s cheeks in his palms. “Don’t leave.” Yusaku whispers, nearly silent, before leaning back in to slot his lips against Ai’s own once more.  _ Don’t leave me _ is the finished sentence that passes between them as he does. Ai supposes it’s a good thing he gave Zaizen three days-- even just one night was plenty of time for the two of them. 

 

So, Ai reciprocates, reciprocates like he thinks he may never again. As he places his hands on Yusaku’s hips and rubs circles into his side he wonders if Yusaku will hate him when this is all over; actually, why didn’t he hate him already? Why was he welcoming him back so wholeheartedly, so unlike himself? Why wasn’t Ai receiving a harsh scolding instead of a fervent closeness? 

 

The questions are nearly enough to knock him out of his groove, if you can call the rhythm he and Yusaku have settled into that. Ai knows what pleasure is, he knows what sex and orgasms are, he knows foreplay and kinks; did you think he was uncultured to such things, just because he was an Ignis? No, Ai was plenty familiar with the topic, just as he’s sure Yusaku is, too-- he is a high school boy after all, there was simply no way he hadn’t made that fateful Google search. It’s just, Yusaku likely wasn’t a huge stranger to his  _ own  _ pleasure, is all. These kinds of sensations were fresh meat for Ai. So the slow, deadly slow rocking of Yusaku’s groin into his was  _ agonizingly _ new, and  _ agonizingly  _ good.

 

A bit overwhelmingly good, if he’s honest.

 

Ai finds himself almost becoming consumed by the feeling, but he snaps back to reality when Yusaku pulls away and hugs him tightly, letting his head rest on Ai’s shoulder as he grinds down harder than before, letting out a tantalizingly quiet moan in the process. Ai gets hip with the program quickly, and doesn’t bother stopping Yusaku’s hands creeping under the back of his shirt as he keeps one hand stationed on the other’s hip, and one settles on his ass with a nimble squeeze. Yusaku’s body jumps involuntarily, not expecting the action, but he quickly relaxes into it as Ai dips his hands beneath his pajama bottoms and massages the area around his entrance, not tempting fate and jumping right in just yet. The other keens, burying his face in Ai’s neck and biting feebly as if to distract himself from the pleasure. 

 

Yusaku’s rhythm leaps to a faster tempo then, and Ai keeps a similar pace. He can feel Yusaku’s dick straining against his pajama bottoms and rubbing hurriedly against his own crotch, can feel Yusaku’s nails dragging strawberry patches down his back, can feel the wet warmth of Yusaku’s saliva on his teeth as he sucks at a patch of skin on Ai’s neck. “Do you feel good?” Ai murmurs, to which a muffled reply is uttered but not made out. He slows for a moment, and the other groans in loss of friction as he pushes Yusaku’s shoulders back so that they’re face to face. “Feels good?” He asks breathily once more, and only then does he notice Yusaku’s eyes beginning to tear up and prick with saltwater. “Yusaku?” 

 

“It feels good, Ai.” He whispers, grinding down onto Ai’s groin  _ hard _ and squeezing his eyes shut as he chases an oncoming wave of pleasure. “Please, Ai.” 

 

That’s all it takes for Ai’s self restraint to snap cleanly in two, and he can barely keep himself from devouring Yusaku whole right then and there. He smiles like a fox, lazily and seductively, then threads his hand through Yusaku’s hair and pulls his head gently to the side, exposing his unblemished neck practically begging for purples and yellows and reds. Ai doesn’t waste any time, digging his teeth in and relishing in the cute noises his origin makes when he does. He laps at the wound with a tongue like a snake’s, drinking in as much of Yusaku’s scent, his taste, his flesh as he can contain. The other’s toes curl as his thighs tighten on either side of Ai, his orgasm most certainly closeby. Ai smiles at that, at just how vulnerable and beautiful Yusaku is like this, and as he presses a wet kiss to Yusaku’s earlobe he whispers: “Come for me, Yusaku.” 

 

Said boy’s nails dig in nearly deep enough to draw blood (if Ai had blood to draw) and rocks back and forth against Ai’s hips as fast as he can as he chases pleasure, and just as the wave hits he finds himself locking lips with his Ignis, cradling Yusaku close as if he were a baby. “Ai…” He finishes with the name of his partner on his tongue, and a quiet warmth settles between the two of them like a sunset. Yusaku feels like all his strength has been sapped from him as Ai lays him down on the bed, and he curls closer to Ai out of instinct and desire to hold his partner close in the afterglow. He closes his eyes for a moment out of bliss, but when he opens them, he isn’t prepared for the scene before him-- one missing a certain Ignis.

 

“Ai.” He calls out, suddenly panicked. He sits up in bed, looking around worriedly. “Ai.” He croaks. “Ai!”

 

_ Don’t leave me alone again. _


End file.
